


Nice one touch, Hinata!

by Overloadedbookshelves



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Napping, Soft Kisses, There's one part with Nekoma that didn't happen but other than that, awkward kageyama, hand holding, ish, nothing but fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 04:30:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6596719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overloadedbookshelves/pseuds/Overloadedbookshelves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama is awkward. It's a well known fact. Even to Hinata, though he forgets sometimes. But Kageyama can't stay that way forever. And one step at a time, Hinata will get him accustomed to the advantages of physical contact... and the disadvantages as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nice one touch, Hinata!

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve legit been working on this for WEEKS now and have been cursed with a bout of writer's block every two days. I was also trying to get my other multi-chapter fic done before I even started WRITING this and… well we see how well that worked out

The last thing Kageyama expected was a hug. Tiny arms wrapped squarely around his waist, as a shrill laugh erupted behind him.

Kageyama wriggled and squirmed to try and free himself, but only succeeded in making the laughs grow louder.

Hinata gave his waist as powerful a squeeze as he could manage before letting go to pile himself on the mound of exhausted team members.

Kageyama stood frozen in place, watching as a flurry of back and orange bounded away from him. His skin was practically burning, and not because of the exertion. Sure, finally beating Nekoma had been a huge achievement—even if it was just a practice match- but did it warrant _that_?

Hinata cast a glance over his shoulder at the frozen and speechless Kageyama. He felt another laugh bubble up as he grabbed Kageyama’s wrist and tried to pull him towards their loud and joyous team. Kageyama shook him off and walked on his own, steps noticeably too rigid.

~o~

        Hinata mindlessly chattered despite the nauseatingly large amount of food in his mouth. Kageyama watched with disgusting attention as pieces of food spewed from that constantly moving mouth.

“Hinata,” He said slowly, “stop talking.”

Hinata merely poked his tongue out of his mouth and continued talking. “I mean… Ish been two weeksh and I’m shtill not over it.”

“The Nekoma match?”

“Yeah! Who would have thought with only a few monthsh pratish?” Hinata grinned and swallowed the rest of his food. “Especially you! Even with your pervy old man finger thing-”

“I was getting in the mood!”

“-you still made every toss perfect! You suck!”

Kageyama stopped abruptly and glared down at Hinata. “You were praising me moments ago.”

Hinata pouted. “You’re so single minded.”

“At least I don’t give out random hugs.”

“That too! You’ve been nothing but grumpy since our last practice match! It’s a friendly gesture.”

Kageyama scoffed. “I can’t hardly see what’s friendly about getting squeezed.”

“Getting squee-” Hinata suddenly fell quiet. He stood in front of Kageyama and looked up at him sadly. “Kageyama, are you not loved by your parents?”

Kageyama grabbed a fistful of Hinata’s hair and scowled. “You wanna try that sentence again?”

Hinata yelped and swatted at the fingers tugging at his messy curls. “You’ve got a real problem Kageyama! What are you going to do when you get a girlfriend? Are you going to pull her hair too?”

Kageyama’s face turned to one of pure concentration. “Girl- Don’t those get in the way of volleyball?”

“Let go of me!” Hinata yelled and swung his legs around wildly.

Kageyama dropped his hold on the squirmy middle blocker and forced a laugh back as he hit the ground.

“I’ll help you!” Hinata shouted, struck suddenly with an idea. He stood up straight and tall—as tall as Hinata could get—and tapped a finger on Kageyama’s nose. “We’re going to get you used to physical affection. One step at a time!” He vibrated happily, obviously pleased with his suggestion.

Kageyama frowns deeply before shaking his head. “No,” He grumbles and pushed past Hinata.

“Why not,” Hinata whined and trotted next to him. “You need the help. You’re like… a stoic leaf or something. No… like… a lonely ice cream cone…”

“Neither of those make sense.”

Hinata crossed his arms and slowed his pace, taking longer steps to keep up with his setter. “Will you just let me help you this once? It’ll pay off I promise! And if it doesn’t I’ll buy your pork buns for a week.”

Kageyama perked up a bit at that. It wouldn’t do any harm to humor his friend, especially if it ended in free food. “Fine,” He grumbled and shoved his hands in his jacket pockets.

“No, no,” Hinata reprimanded, yanking on Kageyama’s sleeve. He managed to get Kageyama to free one of his hand from his pocket, and he locked their pinkies together. “Start out small.”

~o~

One day. Hinata didn’t let Kageyama let go of his pinky until they separated to go home. He didn’t let up the next day either. As soon as they were in arm’s length of one another, Hinata’s pinky was wrapped in his own. It was uncomfortable at first, Kageyama was finding difficulty doing simple tasks with one hand, but he soon got used to it.

Hinata latched onto him for days after that, until it became a routine. By lunch on Friday he hadn’t even realized that their fingers were linked. It was a little unsettling—how well he had adjusted.

Without warning, the rest of Hinata’s warm finger curled into his own and cupped his hand slowly. He snapped his eyes down to Hinata and was met with a shrug and the slurping of juice. Hinata gave his hand a gentle squeeze, and Kageyama tried to return to his food.

~o~

Three weeks. It took Kageyama longer to get used to holding hands. His hands rarely got cold, even though he had been told they were almost always freezing. Hinata’s hands were always cold, even though he complained about them being hot. It was confident, in a way, to know that he wasn’t the only one with a varying body temperature from the outside to in.

He was perfectly comfortable until Hinata laced their fingers together at practice.

He had been sitting by himself on the edge of the court, taking a well-deserved rest when Hinata slid over on his kneepads and gipped his hand. “Kageyama! Come set for me!”

“Not right now.”

Hinata pouted and gripped his hand tighter before settling onto the ground. Kageyama opened his mouth to question him, and stopped when Hinata began to rub gentle circles in his knuckles. His face turned red and he reeled back. He hopped onto his feet and moved back onto the court, barking something about _an idiot with unhuman stamina_.

~o~

One month. It had been one month since Hinata first slipped his fingers into his own, and Kageyama was finally getting used to it. Hinata’s fingers moved when he was bored, tracing patterns and words into Kageyama’s hand. He could feel the symbols sometimes. Maybe it was his name, or a star or on the rarest occasions a volleyball sign.

Kageyama looked up from his homework when Hinata’s hand left his own. He raised an eye brow in a silent question, when Hinata balanced on his knees and scooted closer to Kageyama. He lifted his fingers up and gently traced the sides of Kageyama’s cheeks, leaving small electric buzzes where their skin had met. He slowly moved his fingers up and dragged them through Kageyama’s hair. His fingers felt feather soft in the straight strands. Kageyama leaned into Hinata’s touch, feeling as though he were truly being treated like a king.

Hinata’s fingers were gone all too soon and Kageyama’s scalp was cooled. Hinata smiled, and slipped his finger back into Kageyama’s hand. The circles returned and Kageyama’s face turned back to the correct shade.

~o~

Two months. The pinky holding was back, and the hair ruffling had appeared. Hinata would laugh when Kageyama would run his fingers through the tangled mess of orange curls, and Kageyama relished in the feeling of comfort from Hinata’s finger.

Getting together at lunch was more common for the two now, and it would usually end in Hinata’s head in Kageyama’s lap and his fingers sliding through his hair. Hinata gripped his hand lightly and slowly brought it up to his chest. Kageyama felt the steady beat of Hinata’s heart through his fingers. It was fast, but that was to be expected. Hinata was constantly on overdrive, and Kageyama expected no less of his heart. Kageyama realized he hadn’t meant for him to feel his heartbeat when a gentle snore escaped Hinata. But it was comforting, and he didn’t move.

~o~

Three months. “Yeah!” Hinata yelled and barreled over to Kageyama. Before his mind reacted, he swept Hinata up into a hug, pulling his tiny writhing body against him. He spun him around, throwing his head back to laugh, before setting Hinata down. The shorter boy practically had stars in his eyes, gripping Kageyama’s shoulders even as they had settled down. He face split into a grin and his voice trembled.

“Three months! You let me hug you after three months!” He screeched. Other members on the court sent them a few looks before returning to practice.

 Kageyama’s lips twitched. Maybe the whole physical conflict-thing wasn’t too bad. If everyone was warm and gentle like Hinata, he could get used to it.

~o~

Four months. He couldn’t get used to it. When he was with Hinata, hands in hair, fingers together, heart pounding, it was fine. Hinata was all warm and comforting, pulling Kageyama into hugs at the best times—after a perfect spike, when he could tell Kageyama was cold—slowly making him fall deeper and deeper into the smell of sun that lingered on his clothes.

But the girls hanging off of his arm and leaning on his shoulder, they were all cold. And heavy, Kageyama noticed with growing speed. Hinata was so _light,_ despite the fact that he ate like an animal. Everyone else felt like he was carrying another Kageyama, a feeling he didn’t care to get accustomed to. So he started sliding out from under the girls and flinching away from their touch. They were so cold.

~o~

Six months. The girls were leaving him alone again. It was just him and Hinata.

~o~

Seven months. Kageyama was starting to grow impatient. The touching had become more frequent between the two of them. Kageyama would brush specs of dust off of Hinata’s jacket and Hinata would fix the hair in his bangs that always swept the wrong way.

They would lay on the ground after practice, hand in hand, staring up at the ceiling.

They spent lunches napping on one another. It worked out well. Hinata would need it one day and Kageyama the next, and on the rare occasions where they both fell asleep Yamaguchi knew where to find them.

He was perfectly content until Hinata, unconscious and inattentive, buried his head into Kageyama’s shoulder. His short breaths curled against Kageyama’s skin, nearly sending him into a laughing fit. He flicked Hinata gently on the forehead, and managed to make him rolled away. Hinata’s hair fell over one of his eyes and Kageyama brushed it away. His nose scrunched up like he was uncomfortable, and he hoped that Hinata wouldn’t wake up. He looked around and listened carefully to make sure that no one was coming upstairs, and placed a gentle kiss to the bridge of Hinata’s nose.

Hinata relaxed, and his breathing settled out. Kageyama sighed. Hinata hadn’t woken up. But he was awake.

~o~

Seven months and two weeks. Kageyama blushed and held up his hands. “I-It’s not- Not-”

Yamaguchi opened his hands and stepped back out of the doorway. “I-I’ll see you later at practice, K-Kageyama.” He bolted out of the door without a chance for Kageyama to explain why Hinata was curled up asleep in his lap.

Hinata shifted and giggled, looking up at Kageyama through huge sleepy eyes. “Sorry,” He mumbled and laughed, shuffling closer to Kageyama.

“Go back to sleep,” Kageyama snapped.

~o~

Eight months. It stopped the same way it started. Hinata screamed a cry of victory that mingled in with the rest of the team. Hinata’s first instinct was Kageyama. _Get to Kageyama_. His mind shouted as he broke away from the team’s praise and chants. Kageyama stood on the other side of the court, arms raised and mouth open in a yell. He met Hinata halfway, sweeping him off of his feet and into his arms. Hinata jumped, felt his hips grabbed by something and wrapped his arms around Kageyama’s neck.

Kageyama pressed an excited kiss to the corner of Hinata’s mouth, before Hinata’s hands were in his hair. He pulled him in again and kissed him properly, though his lips were sealed tight and his eyes were squeezed so tightly that bursts of white began to appear. He peppered kisses all along Hinata’s neck and on his cheek and at the corner of his eye, until the weight became too much and he had to drop him.

 They shared a smile, before the smile slowly faded and realization sunk in and the team was on top of them.

~o~

The next day. Kageyama gripped Hinata’s hands in his own, eyes and face on fire. “Really?” He said slowly.

Hinata nodded enthusiastically giving a reassuring squeeze. “Yeah!”

Kageyama leaned in for one more kiss, dragging it out as long as he could. “You’re going to be mine,” He growled and gripped the warm hand in his own.

Hinata gave one more nod and pushed Kageyama off of him. “But I still get to nap,” He said firmly and curled up in Kageyama’s lap.

In the end, they had both ended up asleep, hands still clasped tightly together.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> One shots baby! I'm really proud of the way this came out. If you want to talk to me about Kagehina or just Haikyuu!! in general I'm always available at Kagemamatobiwoah on tumblr!


End file.
